Riders
by Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner
Summary: Adopted from Ginsensu! Four have been selected to be the one. Something many have seem dreaming of. Will they ride or not? But they run into a problem. Being sent to the past. James, Sirius and Remus all take an interest in Hermione. What will Lily do?R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Riders  
**Authoress:** Ginsensu (Was) Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner (Currently)  
**Summary:** Five have been selected to be _the one_. Something many have . Will they ride or not? But they run into a problem. Being sent to the past. James, Sirius and Remus all take an interest in Hermione. Will Lily be able to win back James?  
**Rate:** 15+  
**Characters:** Pretty much everyone  
**Genre:** General, Romance, Action/Adventure, Horror  
**Warnings:** Swearing/language, **  
Pairings:** We'll see; either will be Hermione/With Someone, Hermione/Harem, your choice(s), or Ginsensu's wish.

**Claimers/Disclaimers:** The first five chapters belong to Ginsensu, who created this story in the first place, it was her first Harry Potter story. I, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, adopted this story from Ginsensu! :D Oh, and we don't own anything. :) I added a bit more information to make the chapters more than two thousand words though.

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Seventeen year old, Hermione Jane Granger, current bookworm, Know-It-All, and Gryffindor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the smartest witch in _centuries_, was in her second home at Hogwarts, the Library. She was sitting at her favorite table, in the back, and near a window, which has a great view of the Quidditch Field, and was reading a book when her Transfiguration professor and favorite professor at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, entered her sanctuary and approached her.

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall in her usual strict, professor voice.

The Gryffindor looked up from her book. "Yes, Professor?" asked Hermione, calmly, although you can hear a slight edge from her voice.

"The Headmaster would like to see you, now," said Professor McGongall, looking down at the surprisingly tamed hair of Hermione Granger.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Yes, Professor," said Hermione, putting her books in her back and started to walk out of the library.

**— Headmaster's Office —**

"Lemon Drops," said Hermione, giving the obvious password to anyone that's really close to the Headmaster to the statue. She knocked on the door nervously, worried that she may have done something wrong. … Did she do something wrong??

"Enter, Miss Granger." Came the familiar voice of the Headmaster's voice beyond the door.

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione opened the door and entered the room. As soon as she entered the room, her two best friends in the whole wide world, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley, were glaring at the two most arrogant, annoying, mean, rude, selfish, and conceited Slytherins ever, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Yup. The Pure-Blood, Slytherin Princes, themselves. Since Draco and Hermione became Heads, they called a small truce, of sort. Quite honestly, the two Slytherins aren't so bad when you get to know them, but Harry and Ron won't even try. When that first happen, she shook her head and sighed. She knew that her boys are stubborn, but Gods!

"Miss Granger," greeted the Headmaster. "Please, have a seat. I assure you that you're not in any kind of trouble." He added when he saw the young witch's panic look.

Hermione released a a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding in. She sat down between Harry and Ron. Blaise was beside Ron and Draco was beside Blaise.

"Now, I'm sure that you are all wondering what are you doing here," started Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "There is a special program that I would like the five of you to partake in. Dragon eggs will be brought here from Romania in a few days by Charlie Weasley. Now, if you accepted, you will be given more information, but until then, this is all I can tell you. You are dismissed."

All five students nodded and walked out of the office. Ron, being who he is, couldn't stop saying something to the Slytherins. "Death Eaters," mumbled Ron.

The younger Weasley's comment, only got him icy, cold glares and sneers from Draco and Blaise. The two left without saying anything, they looked back to glance back at Hermione, a little bit, but no one noticed, except for Harry.

Harry couldn't help, but wonder why those two Slytherins, specifically, would look at Hermione in that way. In which way, he couldn't explain properly because even he doesn't know, but it is in a … new light. Not hatred or disgust. Something uncomfortable fell in his stomach and he couldn't help, but feel protective – if not, overprotective – of his female best friend. If those Slytherins even think about –

"So, Harry, what do you think about this program?" asked Hermione, knocking The-Boy-Who-Lived out of his violent thoughts.

"I don't know, Hermione," said Harry. "Why would they bring Dragon eggs here? Do you think we should tell Ginny, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "Dumbledore said Charlie coming too, Ginny's going to find out, anyways," said Ron. "Why bother telling her for? It's a waste of time." He walked faster.

Harry smirked as they walked to the Great Hall. "Come on, let's hurry," said Harry. "Ron, here, looks starved to death."

Ron glared at Harry. "I'm a growing boy!" defended Ron.

Harry snickered. "Race you!" said Harry as he started to run away.

"Hey!" shouted Hermione and Ron. "That's not fair!"

Needless to say, we all know who was the winner. Ron! Yes, Harry got a head start. But it's food, Ron is a growing boy, and Ron is Ron.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** This story belongs to Ginsensu. I adopted the story from Ginsensu. **WITH** Ginsensu's permission! Before you vote on the pairings, let me get a head start on the chapters, ok? Then you can decide! Please leave a review before you exit this story! _Gracis!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Discoveries**

**Claimers/Disclaimers:** The first five chapters belong to Ginsensu, who created this story in the first place, it was her first Harry Potter story. I, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, adopted this story from Ginsensu! :D Oh, and we don't own anything. :) I added a bit more information to make the chapters more than two thousand words though.

**— Last Time **… **—**  
_  
Ron glared at Harry. "I'm a growing boy!" Defended Ron._

Harry snickered. "Race you!" Said Harry as he started to run away.

"Hey!" Shouted Hermione and Ron. "That's not fair!"

Needless to say, we all know who was the winner. Ron! Yes, Harry got a head start. But it's food, Ron is a growing boy, and Ron is Ron.

**— This Time **… **—**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore told our favorite Gryffindors and Slytherins about the Dragon Eggs three days ago and the five students were _extremely_ curious and excited. However, luckily, they've been able to calm down. Harry distracted himself by playing Quidditch a few times a day. Ron distracted himself by also playing Quidditch _and_ food. Hermione distracted herself by burying herself in homework, work, and reading her books. The two Slytherins distracted themselves by, well, bullying the other students and being their regular, nasty selves.

The next day, all five of them were called back up to the Headmaster's. There were already two other students there, both boys, one from Ravenclaw and the other Hufflepuff. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. On the des in front of him were five eggs, each of a different color. One was all black, the others were dark green, dark blue, brown, and dark red. On Dumbledore's right side, stood one of Ron's older brothers, Charlie Weasley, standing at six foot three inches. With the regular, red hair, muscles, and wearing his dragon reservation uniform, he looks really dashing and commanding. On Dumbledore's left side stood another dragon tamer with the same height, build, and uniform as Charlie, but with dark hair and a scar running down his left cheek.

"Welcome to the seven of you," greeted Dumbledore. "You have been chosen from out of all of your Houses. This ceremony has been done for hundreds of thousands of years. Now it is your turn." He levelled his students with grim looks. "However, not all of you will become a Dragon Rider."

Charlie stepped forward and all attention turned to him. "The Dragon Riders are a special group of protectors," said Charlie. "They are called upon when needed, but because this group kept very secrecy, not many know of its existence. Because of this war, the Dragon Riders are needed again."

The other man stepped forward. "My name is Donathan," introduced the dark man. "There hasn't been a new rider in over fifty years. I will be the one training you because my family has had multiple riders."

Dumbledore stood. "Each of you will come forward to each of the eggs," explained the Headmaster. "If it hatched, you have been chosen and will be given a mark as proof. If not, you will not be given a mark as proof. If not, you will remain in my office until I dismiss you. Now, I ask that the rest wait while Mr Malfoy goes first."

Charlie and Donathan walked into another room with a table in the middle, the eggs floating behind them. The dragon tamers placed the eggs on the table and returned to the others. Dumbledore entered the room with Draco following behind him.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, please, step forward to the third egg," said Dumbledore. The Slytherin stepped towards the dark blue egg. "Put your right hand out."

Doing as he was told, Draco put his right hand out. After a few minutes, the blue egg began to glow a light blue. The egg cracked and a baby dragon with its eyes closed came out. Putting its nose up against Draco's hand, another blue light appeared from where the dragon's nose touched. Pulling his hand back, Draco looked down at his hand and saw a blue dragon-shape mark in a spiral.

Dumbledore smiled at Draco. "Congratulations, Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "You are the first Dragon Rider in over fifty years. Please sit in the other room through that door while we wait to see if any others will be joining you." The Headmaster nodded to another door, across from the door that they entered from.

Draco picked up the blue baby dragon and walked through the door Dumbledore had nodded to. It was a small circular room with two couches, two chairs, and a table in the muddle. Sitting down on a couch, Draco looked at the baby dragon.

"What am I going to call you?" Mused Draco. "I don't even know if you are a boy or girl." He wondered if he should lift up the dragon's leg to see if it's a boy or a girl …

The tiny dragon looked up at its new master, rider, and hopefully, friend. "I am male and I wish to be called Sasuke?" Said the dragon.

Draco looked down at the dragon in shock. "You can talk!" Said Draco, dumbly.

"Course I can!" Huffed the dragon, his nose pointing in the air. The dragon even, somewhat, act like him, already. After all, it just hatched!

"Just because we are in an egg doesn't mean we cannot hear … or communicate with each other," said the dragon. "Donathan likes to read a comic book that he calls _Naruto_. Uchiha Sasuke is calm, cool, and collective. I like him."

"Alright, you're now Sasuke," said Draco. A few minutes of silent later … "How do you communicate with each other if you and the other dragons were in an egg?" He wondered.

"We dragons are telepathic," said Sasuke. "We talk to each other, not the humans, silly."

Draco's lips drew up in an 'o' look. Sasuke got comfortable in Draco's lap and went to sleep. The Slytherin was bored. _I wonder what is talking them so long,_ thought Draco, wondering if he should take a nap.

The door opened and Harry Potter walked in. On his shoulder sat a comfy dark green dragon with light green eyes. The opposite of Harry's, his eyes are a few shade darker. When they entered, Sasuke woke up.

"Potter," said Draco.

"Malfoy," said Harry, sitting down on the other couch.

Sasuke jumped down and so did Harry's dragon. Both dragons started to play with each other, biting, mocking, and wrestling with each other.

"What did you name yours?" Asked Harry after a few minutes of watching the dragons play.

"Sasuke," said Draco. "You?"

"Kakashi," said Harry.

"Do you think any of the others will come?" Asked Draco.

"I hope so," said Harry.

About four minutes later, Blaise walked through the door. He had with him a black dragon with indigo eyes. He sat next to Draco.

"So now what?" Asked Blaise.

"I don't know," said Draco, looking at his friend and his dragon. "What did you name your dragon?"

"I named him Itachi," said Blaise. "Actually, he want his name to be Itachi." He shrugged. "What about you two?"

"Mine is the blue one, Sasuke," said Draco. "The other one is Potter's, Kakashi."

"There are only two more people to go," said Blaise. "Hermione and Weasley."

The door opened, again, and Dumbledore, Charlie, and Donathan walked in, behind them, Hermione came in. With Hermione was a brown dragon with light brown eyes _and_ dark red dragon with ruby red eyes, both on Hermione's shoulder, who looked uncomfortable with having two dragons with her instead of one. She sat down next to Harry.

"Why do you have two dragons?" asked Harry, curiously.

"I don't know," mumbled Hermione.

Dumbledore sat down across from the four teens with Charlie standing on his right and Donathan on his left. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi were on the floor, rolling around, wrestling, and biting, not noticing that anyone had walked in. Kakashi and Itachi were wrestling with Sasuke trying to bite Itachi's tail.

"For now, I will only ask what the names of your dragons, in the order you came in," said Dumbledore.

"Sasuke," said Draco.

"Kakashi," said Harry.

"Itachi," said Blaise.

"Neji is the red dragon and Gaara is the brown one," said Hermione.

"Wonderful!" Said Dumbledore. "Before we continue, let's go into my office." He lost some of his enthusiasm. "Mr Weasley, Mr Goldstein, and Mr Finch-Fletchley are waiting for us."

The five of them stood. "Ron wasn't picked, was he?" asked Hermione, softly.

"Correct, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione flinched a bit before nodded and they turned towards each other. "I'm so sorry Hermione/Harry," said Harry and Hermione at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled uneasily and half-heartedly.

Blaise and Draco looked at the two Gryffindors with a raised eyebrows. "Sorry about what?" Asked the Slytherins.

"You'll see," said Harry, annoyed that the two Slytherins are still here.

Hermione sighed. "Harry," said Hermione, half-scolding him. "Ron … has a rather large … temper."

Charlie snorted. _Not even close,_ thought Charlie.

The seven of them went in the office. Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw were sitting on the chair. Ron Weasley, however, were pacing back and forth in the office angrily. When the door creaked open, the three Seventh Year students turned to the door. The room was quite, except for Ron's pacing and his mumbling. Looking at his best friends and their dragons, Ron turned bright redder in just a couple of seconds, a new record for him.

"**YOU!**" shouted Ron, pointing at Harry and Hermione accusingly. "**AND YOU!!!**" He turned glare at Hermione more instead of Harry, oh, he still glare at Harry, just Hermione more.

"Ron –" started the two Gryffindors.

"**SHUT UP!**" Shouted Ron, making everyone in the room jump. "**YOU!**" He pointed at Harry. "**HARRY POTTER, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!! WHY DID YOU BECOME A DRAGON RIDER, BUT NOT ME?! IS IT BECAUSE YOU WERE DESTINED TO DEFEAT VOLDEMORT?!?!**" He shouted angrily, never noticing that he actually said Voldemort and without flinching. "**EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU, POTTER!! YOU GOT EVERYTHING BOWING TO YOU!!! YOU ARE AN ATTENTION SEEKING, PERSON, POTTER! SKEETER WAS RIGHT!! THE MINISTRY WAS RIGHT!! THEY KNEW THAT THEY COULDN'T TRUST YOU, SO THEY DIDN'T! BUT NO ONE TOLD **_**ME**_** ABOUT IT! NOOOO! CAUSE I GO AND BEFRIEND **_**YOU**_**!!! YOU STOLE AND HAVE **_**EVERYTHING**_** I WANT!! I HATE YOU, POTTER!!! I HATE YOU!!!!**"

He raged on at Harry with everything he has, loudly, making Hermione flinched behind Harry. Unluckily, Ron saw the little action and exploded at Hermione instead.

"**DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU, **_**'MIONE**_**!!!!!**" Mocked Ron, glaring at Hermione. "**MISS KNOW-IT-ALL BOOKWORM, MISS SMARTEST WITCH IN CENTURIES. MISS ANNOYING, BOSSY WENCH!!!! MISS I AM PROUD THAT I AM A MUGGLEBORN!!!**" He took a threatening step towards the Gryffindor Duo. "**YOU ANNOYING, NON-QUIDDITCH PLAYER, FUCKING UGLY, WEIRD, BOSSY, BOOKWORM **_**MUDBLOOD!!**_"

Everyone around them gasped, but soon, they turned anger, especially Harry, of course, and for some reason, so did Draco and Blaise.

Before anyone could do anything, Harry jumped on Ron and punched the boy's face, stomach, and then kneeled him in the stomach, again.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, SHE'S BEEN MORE THAN A FRIEND THAN YOU ARE!!**" Shouted Harry, punching the Ron's already red-enough face. "**SHE'S MY LOYAL FRIEND, UNLIKE SOMEONE! **_**RON!**_" He hissed angrily.

"**FUCK YOU, POTTER!**" Screamed Ron, trying to hit Harry back, most of the hits hit him, others messed. "**ON SECOND THOUGHT, GO FUCK YOUR **_**MUDBLOOD WHORE**_**!!**"

The two Gryffindors, completely red in the face, rolled around in on the floor, trying to punch each other, getting them off of each other, and trying to slam their head on the floor.

"No! Stop! Harry!! Stop!! Harry!" Screamed Hermione.

"Stay out of this, Mudblood Whore!" Shouted Ron, landing a punch in Harry's eyes.

"_Don't_ talk her that way, you _weasel_!" Hissed Harry, angrily.

"Fuck you!" Said Ron.

Both Gryffindors were ready to go at it again when Charlie and Donathan had finally decided to stop the fight. Charlie grabbed Ron and Donathan grabbed Harry, both men separate the angry and violent Gryffindors. A lot of glares were aimed at Ron, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were shocked! The Slytherins were _pissed_!

"I am very angry at you Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore, sternly, frowning. "I have to say, you lost your house fifty points and you have two months of detention … with Professor Snape."

Ron pointed at Harry and Hermione. "What about them?" Asked Ron, angrily. "Don't they get detention or anything! Merlin! You show favouritism! You –"

"I am sorry, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But you left me no choice. Hopefully, you will check your attitude. This attitude and tempers of yours will one day, get you killed."

"Fuc –" started Ron.

"**OBLIVIATE!**" Said Dumbledore, loudly.

A few minutes later, Ron spoke. "What am I doing here?" Asked Ron, confused. "Harry? 'Mione?" The boy turned to his two best friends. "Why do you have a black eye, bruises, and cuts on your face, mate?"

"It's nothing, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore, his familiar grand-fatherly look back in his eyes. "You, Mr Goldstein, and Mr Finch-Fletchley can leave now." He nodded his head at the three young men. "Thank you."

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. "What about them?" Asked Ron.

"I'll send them off in a few minutes, Mr Weasley, not to worry," said Dumbledore.

"Ok, Professor," said Ron, moving to hug Hermione, but she moved away, and Ron left with a hurt expression on his face before it was gone and threw Harry and Hermione an angry look before leaving the office.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Asked Hermione, softly when Ron left.

"Yea, I'm fine," said Harry, wiping some of the blood off.

"No, you're not ok," snapped Hermione, angrily. "Here." She fixed up him up and good with a couple of healing spells. "Better?"

"Loads," said Harry, hugging the small female. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Hermione.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. He looked at the group of two Slytherins and two Gryffindors. "Because you are all Seventh Years and are my brightest students, you will be spending most of your time trading as successful Riders. The rest of today and tomorrow, you will have as a free day to be with your dragons. Get to know each other and then your training will begin. Have a nice afternoon." He popped a Lemon Drop in his mouth, happily.

All four students for up to leave. Hermione waved to the Slytherins and left, Harry just followed his best friend, pretending that the two nasty Slytherins aren't there. Blaise and Draco stood there for a few seconds and then left for the Dungeons in stony silence, thinking of way to humiliate and embarrass certain weasel by the name of Ronald Weasley. Harry was thinking if he should continue to be Ron's friend or not. After all, from what he seen and heard, Ron really hate him and Hermione. He was just friends with them because of being seen and being in the lime light. He's not sure if he wanted a friend that's just using him – them – for fame and another things that he certainly doesn't care for.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE CONCERNING ALL STORIES!! PLEASE READ!! I UNDERSTAND HOW ANNOYING TO HAVE AUTHOR'S NOTES; BELIEVE ME ON THAT! BUT IF YOU HELP ME, I UPDATE/UPLOAD CHAPTERS SOOOOOOOOOOONER!!!!!!!!!!!**

OMG! My Kingston Memory Stick (512MB) suddenly doesn't work anymore!! Does anyone know why? Can someone help me? This is what happened ...

Two days ago, it worked perfectly. Yesterday, I plug it in, and nothing happened. No dings to prove that it is plugged in. It doesn't show in (My) computer and it doesn't show in WordPad or anything! I tried it using my laptop and then computer, but it was the result. Nothing. All the chapters, some future stories, work and homework from school/work are in there!!

And I can't upload, update, or anything!! It suddenly stops working and I don't know why!!!

Both computer (Laptop and home computer) are Windows XP. If it helps; my laptop is an Acer. And I use my laptop for everything. I tried both. but nothing works!!

**HELP MEEEEEEE!**

I have like 7 chapters for this story (The Next Generation) ... and now it's all lost ... and I have to rewrite them ... my fingers hurt!! **HELP ME, PLEASE?????!!!!!!!!!**

Please don't make me rewrite my stories and chapters!!!** PLEASEEE!******


End file.
